Judge Malik
by Shadows True Light
Summary: Malik's a judge Won't This Be Interesting
1. First Case

darkmist:Hi!!!!!! This is my first story on fanfic so dont attack me!!! I will use your flames to make roasted peanuts. mmmmmmmmmm peanuts  
  
Pyra: ::sigh::  
  
darkmist:i like roasted peanuts...-.-  
  
Zorraro: Can you just start the story????  
  
darkmist: Where did you come from????O.o  
  
Zorraro: You Created me you should know.  
  
darkmist: well lets start shall we! :D  
  
First Case  
  
JM: allright listen up all you fags this is my courtroom dont do anything unless i say so. got it  
  
Audience: O.o ::nods heads::  
  
Baliff: Defendant enter the courtroom.....  
  
Yami enters looks at Malik and mutters curses  
  
JM: What the fuck is that pharoh doing in MY courtroom!!!! What in ra's name did he do now!!??Besides ruin my life!!??  
  
Yami: I did nothing! The girl thats suing me is crazy!!! Besides who allowed you to be judge??  
  
JM: the autoress.  
  
Yami who's the autoress??  
  
Baliff: plantiff enter the room....  
  
Darkmist enters room with hispanic-italin looking boy and best friend pyra  
  
Yami You're the authoress??!!  
  
Darkmist: yup!  
  
Yami : why did you pick him to be the judge??!!:: points at Malik::  
  
Darkmist because i like him and i think hes sexy!  
  
Yami: (((((((((OO))))))))) ookkkkkkkk I didnt need to know all that......  
  
JM:..........  
  
Darkmist: then why did you ask?  
  
JM:all right lets get this case over with so i can send the pharoh to the shadow realm....... plantiff whats your compliant.....  
  
darkmist:HE RAN OVER MY POOR KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :'(  
  
Yami: it was an accident i said i was sorry!!!   
  
Darkmist that doesnt bring almighty kitty of doom back!!! ::cries::  
  
JM: pharoh youre so cruel to kill a innocent cat.  
  
Yami: it was your motorcycle.  
  
JM:((OO)) i dont remember you asking me  
  
JM: thats a federal offence you shall pay for taking my motorcycle!!!!  
  
JM: anyways do you have any witnesses??   
  
Darmist:yeah him ::points to zorraro::  
  
(its pronounced zor-ra-ro)  
  
::zorraro stands:: ::evil grin on face::   
  
girls in courtroom: ::all sigh and blush:: ::changes their shirts from i luv JM to i luv Zorraro::  
  
JM: ::glares at fangirls::  
  
fangirls: OO;  
  
JM: so you say youre a witness to this awful crime tell me about it  
  
Zorraro: yes :: starts to lie about the incident:: I saw the whole thing Yami ran over almighty kitty of doom with a motorcycle see i have the licence plate number its 672-8790   
  
JM: ::thinks:: thats my licence plate number!!  
  
JM: continue  
  
Zorraro: after he tragically ran over almighty kitty of doom he stopped to laugh then ran it over a couple of more times then hung it by its small intestine i think he gave all its other major organs to bakura.  
  
Yami: LIAR!!!! I DID NO SUCH THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JM: do yo uhave anyother witnesses?   
  
Darmist soul: ::hides pyra:: no!  
  
JM: :: looks green:: ugh disgusting..... Pharoh??? do you have a witness????   
  
Yami: yes ::points to yugi who is in audience::   
  
Yugi: sorry yami im not getting into this.  
  
Yami: ummmmm i have another witness :: points to bakura who is also in audience::  
  
Bakura: he gave all the vital organs of a cat yesterday it was a very good energy drink  
  
audience: :: rush to bathroom::  
  
JM: :: does the same::  
  
::;; 15 MIN LATER;;::  
  
JM: jury whats his sentence  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darkmist: youll have to wait and see because im to sleepy to write mo- :: falls asleep on Malik::  
  
Malik: so warm i could enjoy this................  
  
Pyra: OO! anywayssssssss please reveiw and if you want you could tell her what you want to happen to yami! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The verdict

Malik: ::sleeping on dark mist::  
  
dark mist: ::sleeping on malik::  
  
Pyra: arent they adorable.............oh well........ WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darmist: i object!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DID NOT EAT YOUR PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik:((((((((((((((O.O)))))))))))))) ITS A LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DID NOT DO DARKMIST LAST NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pyra (((O.O))) umm to much info   
  
Darkmist: O.o!   
  
Zorraro: can we just finish this fuckin case????  
  
Darkmist: all right allright geez  
  
:: The Verdict::  
  
JM: :: clears throat:: still embarrased about earlier   
  
Pyra: ::in security room looking for tape of yesterday's show::   
  
JM: umm jury what terror should be fall the pharoh??? :: looks anxious::  
  
Jury: we havent decided  
  
JM: YOU HAD ALL OF LAST NIGHT WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING FUCKIN EACH OTHER??????????????????????? OO?????????????  
  
Jury:.......we perfer not to say what we were doing its what you were doing...  
  
JM: O.o; i didnt do any thing last night all i did was eat Koshari.....  
  
Jury: and who made that???? hmmmmmm???  
  
JM: NONE OF YOUR FUCKIN BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::lossens collar:: Ill give you an hour. :: looks at dark mist::  
  
Darkmaist: ::nods::  
  
:::::: 1 hour Later::::::  
  
Darkmist: ::tries to fix hair to the best of her abilities:: ra dammit my hair is a mess  
  
Malik: ::puts on shirt::  
  
:: In security room::  
  
Pyra: I found it!!!!!!! :D Lets see  
  
Pyra:WHAT THE FUCK??????!!!!!!!........Oh ra she is flexible..........interesting..........i can black mail her with this....  
  
:: In court Room::  
  
JM:have you come to a conclusion??????  
  
::Pyra enters::  
  
Darmist:??????? whats that?????   
  
Pyra: ::whispers in darmists ears::  
  
Darkmist: WHAT THE FUCK???? GIVE ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Darkmist: GIMME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pyra: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zorraro: ::takes tape::  
  
Pyra:????????????????  
  
Zorraro: ::breaks tape::  
  
Pyra:noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :'(  
  
JM:..........any way whats his punishment ::grins evilly::  
  
Darkmist: ::faints::  
  
Pyra&Zorraro: ::rolls eyes::  
  
Jury: we find him i-  
  
JM: Guilty!!!!!!!!!!! ::takes out rod and sends yami to shadow realm::  
  
::In shadow realm::  
  
yami: :: sees bakura:: BARKURA!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: :sees yami:  
  
Yami: why are u here??  
  
Bakura : Malik sent me here cause i saw him with darkmist  
  
Yami:.......  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darkmist:bye guys reveiw and tell me whos my next target!! :D  
  
Pyra: it better no be me..........  
  
Darkmist: for that itll be you and any one of they yugioh characters!  
  
Pyra: I hate you  
  
Darkmist: ok :: walks off with Malik to discuss the law in th jurors room:: ::wink::  
  
Pyra: Oh ra....just reveiw a tell who i should sue. 


	3. A Vacation

Darkmist:I am sorry all of my readers I have been busy for a while and am terribly sorry I have not updated well I've had time to think on the reveiws. "looks at yugioh cast"

Cast: OO backs away

Darkmist:You Joey Wheeler are my next victim!!!! "evil laughter"

Cast: whew

joey: OO ME?! WHY ME?

darkmist:-.-; Because i said so that's why.

Pyra: Oh boy this is gonna be a long day.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of yugioh i just own everything i bought from the store -.-;

-A Vacation-

Malik: sitting on chair reading book

Marik: HIKARI! HIKARI! DARKMIST'S CAT IS STARING AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik: oh brother -.-' why do I have to babysit that dumb cat.

::Authoress Moment::

Darkmist: BECAUSE I SAID SO THAT'S WHY!!!! And for your information almighty kitty of doomII is smarter than you! glares at Malik

Malik:OO ok ok wait did you just say It's smarter than me?? HOW MAY I ASK!

Darkmist: Wait you'll see.

Malik: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggghhhhhhhhhttttttttt

::End Of Autoress Moment::

Marik: poking akodII

AKODIII: bites Marik

Marik: OH MY RA I HAVE RAIBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

00!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik: ::rolls eyes::

::MeanWhile::

Joey: THAT BITCH MALIK I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity: calm down Joey Violence never works!

Joey: WOULD YOU STOP BEING SUCH A SMART ASS! I WILL GET MY REVENGE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!!!!!!!!

::Back at Malik's House::  
Marik: ::staring at akodII::

AKODII:: ::grins evilly::

Marik: WHAT THE FUCK?????????????? OO!!!!!!!!!!! HIKARI! HIKARI! I THINK THE CAT IS PLOTTING EVIL THINGS AGAINEST ME!!!!! ::moves to other side of room::

AKODII: "pushes button"

Marik:falls over causing tble to move and lamp falling on his head

AKODII: ::grins wider::

::Outside::

Joey: I'll burn down his house. ::gets match::

House: OO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marik: HIKARI HIKARI ALMIGTY KITTY OF DOOMII SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik: -.-' The cat doesn't even have thumbs! "coughs"

::Outside::

Darkmist: ahhhhhhhh what a wonderful day for a stroll! n.n

::looks at pyra:: SMILE FRIEND IT A BEAUTIFUL DAY!!!!!!!!!! n.n

Pyra: -.-; I take it you've had coffe this morning right?

Darkmist: YUP! n.n ::walks by burning house::

Pyra:: ::stops:: HELLO! DARKMIST ARE YOU BLIND????

Darkmist: nooo.........just sugar high! n.n;

Pyra: -.-; ::sigh:: ::calls fire department::

Marik: ::unconcious:: X.x

Malik : ::arguing with darkmist::

Darkmist: WHERE'S MY CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::eyes turn red::

Malik: OO! ummmmmm

AKODII: meow meow

Darkmist: KILLERWARPATH!!!!!!!!!! ::hugs cat::

AKODII: ::does eyes like puss in boots::

Crowd: OO! ::inches way from darkmist::

Darkmist: What?? That's her AKA name.

Marik: ::still unconcious::

::At TheHospital::

Ishizu: ::staring at marik trying not to laugh::

Marik: IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik:::sighs::

Darkmist: It's ok Marik at least you won't have to worry about small animals bothering you.

Chipmunk: ::glares at Marik:: ::does wide evil grin::

Marik: OO! Don't you see that chipmunk IT'S EVIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: ::rolls eyes::

''At The Wheeler Residence''

Joey: ::looking through mail:: Wha-?

Letter

Dear Mr.Joseph Wheeler,

You are being sued in a court of law for Arson charges

stated by Mr. Malik Ishtar

Sincerly,

The Supreme Court Judge

Joey: ahhhhhhhhh shit!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So thats the terrible end to our delightful story will write soon!  
Malik: But what about that cat and It being smarter than me?

Darmist: Oh yea......... you have to take an i.q test

Malik: WHAT?

:::::: Two Hours Later::::::

Darkmist: ::scans tests on computer:: Well lets see.....Malik you have the I.Q of a piece of cheese and AKODII has the I.Q of Albert Einstein well I told you so

Malik: ::in shock::

Darkmist:n.n; umm for now autoress out!


	4. JoeyVsMalik

Darkmist: As you all know Joey is being sued :evil laughter:

Joey: I hate you. T.T

Darkmist: ::still laughing::

Pyra: -.-' Seeing as my friend is laughing hysterically I'll do the Disclaimer ::sigh:: Darkmist does not own any part of yugioh just her posters,cards,t-shirts,sneakers,viedo games,and comics.

Zorraro: Can we get of with the story.

Pyra:OO!? where did u come from????

Zorraro: Hell.Now can you start now?

Pyra: ::slowly inches away from Zorraro:: yeaaaaaaaaaa

:''Joey Vs. Malik:''

Fat Baliff Dude: all people in this case approach the stand please.

Malik: ::thinking:: that bastard Joey Wheeler I'll chop off his family jewels and feed it to AKODII

Darkmist:::from a distance:: DON'T YOU DARE!!!! And Yes I read your mind!

Malik: OO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: Alright Marik lets Get Started

Malik: MY NAME IS MALIK YOU ASS GET IT STRAIGHT! ::glares a Joey::

Joey: whatever Any ways since your down here who's the judge???

Malik: I don't Know

""""Authoress Moment""""

Pyra: darkmist who is the judge anyways???

Darkmist: youll see.......

::End Of Authoress Moment::

Chair: ::spins around::

Malik&Joey: WHAT THE FUCK?????????

AKODII: ::sits in chair:: ::grins evilly::

Malik: A cat can't be a judge!!!!!!

Darkmist: yes she can right killerwarpath?

Malik: ::rolls eyes:: like it can talk

AKODII: Dctually I can and i have a PH.D In Law thank you very much!

Darkmist: n.n

Audience: ::In shock::

Malik: ::hyperventilating:: It...Can...Talk...?

Darkmist: yup! n.n sorry I never told you. n.n

Pyra: WHAT THE FUCK????? OO!

Zorraro: ::slaps head:: This is gonna take a while.

Darkmist: You see AKODII is a genetically altered cat I found by the Nuclear Power Plant! n.n

Audience: ::still in shock::

Joey: I ALWAYS KNEW ANIMALS WERE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyone: ::anime fall::

Baliff: let the case begin already

AKOD: ok now that thats over joey what was your motive for this arson charge?

Joey: well he sent my best friend to the shadow realm and I wanted revenge

AKODII: so? If he was smart he COULD have gotten out him self he has his own shadowy magic powers to ya know.

Malik: YEA! :glares at joey:

Joey: ::looks confused::

::Mai's Cell Phone Rings During AKODII'S questioning::

Mai: Oh hi Timmy!

AKOD: hold on........... YO BITCH SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Darkmist: Thats muh cat! Raised well! n.n

Malik: Anyways he burned down my house!

Mai: ::still talking::

AKODII: Oh that bitch still talking wait let me go handle muh business...::stomps on Mai's phone::

Mai: HEY! oh well ::flips out another phone::

AKODII: Wait she still talking? Alright ::pulls out machine gun:: ::Shoots Mai::

Audience: OO!

Darkmist: Ahhh riased well! n.n

AKODII: Any way I'll Let The jury decide the fate of Yami,Joey And Malik Case ajourned! :bangs gavel but flies out paw and hits Joey in head:

Joey: X.X


	5. The Fate Of Joey

Shadow: IM BACK!!! I am soo sorry I haven't updated my fanfic readers I was away so to say sorry I'm gonna add two new chappies! =)

Pyra:-.-" Oh joy...

Shadow: CHEER UP FRIEND! =D You'll be in the next case!

Pyra: (((O.O))) WHY???

Shadow: -.-" Because I said so. =D

Zorraro: What??? )=(

Shadow:((O.O)) ummm and here muh bro Zenon with the disclaimer! n.n

Zenon: umm... shadowstruelight does not own yugioh she only own various things she has bought from the store.

Shadow: n.n lets resume the case shall we??

-In court-

akodII: since it took so frickin long for shadow to come back form vacation

Shadow: sorry... I bought u a present -

akodII:what have you bought me??

Shadow: CATNIP!!!! n.n;

akodII: you have got to be kidding...

Shadow: Nope!! n.n and i bought you a friend -pulls out black kitten-

akodII:YOU GOT ANOTHER CAT!!! -glares-

Shadow: ummmm.......yes? o.o; -holds up kitten-

akodII:well i-

Twilight: SHUT THE FUCK UP -glares at akodII-

Shadow: -looks at kitten- you talk to?

Twilight: yes -.-'

Shadow: COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyways get on with the case.

akodII: wait he cursed at me youre not saying anything?? -glares-

Shadow: ummmmm..........no?

akod:-still glaring- fine allright what is the jury's decision

jury: -sounds like the delightful children- joey is now proven gulity from evidence given by Shadow.

Shadow: O.O' -shifty eyes- wht evidence I didnt give you any thing!

Jury: yes you did

Joey: YOU SOLD ME OUT!!!!

Shadow: NO I SWEAR I DIDN'T

Serenity: -thinking- -evil laughter- little does my dumbfounded brother know I SOLD HIM OUT MUHWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NO ONE CALLS ME A SMART ASS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Everyone: -stares at serenity-

Serenity: O.O' ummmmm...........hi?

Joey: YOU GAVE ME AWAY????????

Serenity: YESSSSSSSSS I DID FiR IT WAS MY REVENGE! -more evil laugher-

Shadow: OOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK but why did they think it was me??

Serenity: I bribed them =D

Joey: I'll get you for this!!!! I swear to ra I will get you!!!!

Malik: when did you start using ra???? o.o;

Everyone: hunches

akodII: any awy since you were proven guilty what shall we do with you? -grins-

Shadow: OOOOHHHHH I KNOW!!!!!!

akod:what?

Shadow: Let's send him to the underworld =D

akodII:yea!!

both: -evil laughter-

Audience: -backs away-

akodII:anyways yami gets to come out of the shadow realm.

Joey: why???

akodII: because he was good and pyra paid his bail. =)

Joey so when to i get out of the under world???

akodII: the next 500 years -bangs mallet-

Joey: what? -gets sent to under world-

Yami: I'M ALIVE!!!!!!

Pyra: MY BOYFRIEND!!!! =D -glomps yami-

akodII: anyway where will malik stay

Shadow: OOOOO he can stay at my house!!! =D -waves arm frantically-

Zorraro,Zenon,Pyra,AkodII and Twilight: NO!!!!

Shadow: Please...... -does eyes-

Zenon: aww man zorraro stop her!!

Zorraro: -rolls eyes- alright he can stay-

Shadow: YAY!!!!! =D

Pyra,Zenon,AkodII and Twilight: NOOOOOOOO

Shadow: so malik is staying at my house my siblings are mad and chaos at my house! Oh boy!!!

Zorraro: ZIP IT!!!

Shadow:.....ok....

Pyra: reveiw please no flames thankies!


End file.
